


The Maze

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what was up with the maze, anyway? First of all, it seemed like something more the Riddler's style, and second of all, he had no recollection of how he had ended up in it in the first place. Had he been knocked out somehow and dragged here? All details of the fight upon arrival were fuzzy, and now he was stuck here, trying to find his way through this stupid maze.<br/>Oh, and he really had to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was presented to me by a friend as a potential half of a trade. It was not the one I wrote for their trade, but I loved the idea so much that I decided to write it anyway.  
> 

Dick Grayson was close to fed up with his latest “adventure”, if you could even call it that.

He was also beginning to regret choosing to chase down Jervis Tetch, better known as the Mad Hatter, on his own, without alerting any of the others to what he was doing. He could really use Barbara's help figuring this damn maze out.

And what was up with the maze, anyway? First of all, it seemed like something more the Riddler's style, and second of all, he had no recollection of how he had ended up in it in the first place. Had he been knocked out somehow and dragged here? All details of the fight upon arrival were fuzzy, and now he was stuck here, trying to find his way through this stupid maze.

Oh, and he really had to pee.

That was part of the job, of course. Ignoring your body's needs when the mission called for it, enduring anything, no matter what, in order to bring the bad guy down. But that was easier said than done, especially when the growing pressure in his bladder was getting to be pretty bad, and it would do him no good to drop his guard long enough to piss against one of the maze walls.

And he didn't even know what would happen once he had completed the damn thing, either. Anything could be waiting for him in the middle of the maze, but try as he might, he could not think of another way out of this. He hated to admit it, but he would even accept- and probably desperately needed- Bruce's help.

But even if he was willing to swallow his pride and ask, that was impossible. He had lost all contact with the outside world, seeing as all of his communication devices had stopped working inside the maze. There must have been some sort of signal jammer or something; no matter what it was, he was in this alone.

~X~

What Dick didn't realize was that he wasn't in a maze at all. He had been taken down by one of the Mad Hatter's thugs while investigating, and was currently in a very vivid dream sequence that he had been put under to keep him at bay until the villain was ready to deal with him.

None of it was real, accept for the most problematic portion. He really did have to piss, but with his body completely unconscious, there was no chance of him getting to a bathroom or avoiding humiliation at all, unless someone came along to wake him up. For the time being, he was trapped.

~X~

“There is no way I ended up back the way I came,” Dick said aloud, in complete and utter disbelief. He had followed the trick of keeping your hand on a wall to avoid getting turned out, and yet he seemed to have gotten turned around anyway! This was getting increasingly more frustrating, which was not at all helped by his rapidly swelling bladder.

He again had to wonder how he had even ended up in such a maze, but like all the times before, he could not quite remember what had happened before he had woken up here. It did not help his concentration to have a throb from his bladder every few moments. He squirmed in place as he stopped to contemplate his position.

No matter how hard he thought on it, he could not think of anything that could get him out of this mess. None of his weapons could damage the walls at all, he had no way of contacting anyone on the outside, and he had no idea if or when he could be attacked in here. He could be trapped forever at this rate, and he was starting to think that there was a chance of him wetting himself.

As if to punctuate that thought, his bladder gave an incredibly painful spasm that left him doubled over. He increased the speed of his squirming as he tried to calm down and think through the situation again, but there was nothing left to think through. He was stuck, and he was most definitely screwed.

There was nothing he could really do but try again to follow along the wall. His walking was much slower this time, and he stayed a bit hunched over, stopping every now and then to bounce up and down. He hoped that no one could see his behavior, as it was all so damn humiliating. To think, he had been pushed to his limits so easily! He would never live this one down if anyone found out.

The first leak that dribbled out nearly sent him into a panic, thinking that he had already begun to wet himself. He grabbed at his crotch quickly to stop it from getting worse. He bit his lip, looking around as if he expected someone to jump out and attack at his weakest moment. And though that would have made a lot of sense, he still appeared to be completely alone in here.

It really did seem like he would be safe to take care of his problem, and he decided that that was a risk he was more than willing to take. He was too damn close to his limit, and he was not going to take that any further. He fumbled with his costume, wishing that he had an easier way out of it than this.

He had it down to his midsection when a longer, harsher jet of piss escaped, forcing him to grab himself again. There was no way he could remove his hand, but there was no way out of his costume without both hands, and that meant there was no way out of his costume without soaking himself in the meantime.

Dick was trapped in another way this time, and he was well aware that there was no way out for him. He could do nothing but resign himself to his fate, dropping his hands and letting his head fall back as he let go.

A strong, hot torrent of piss gushed out of him, soaking through his outfit and hitting the ground with a loud hiss. He groaned, falling to his knees as he wet himself, unable to really care that it was happening. He was sure that he would feel humiliated later, but for now, all he cared about was the sheer relief of it all. Perhaps he would find a way to keep anyone from finding out after he was done.

~X~

As his bladder finished emptying in his dream, it also finished emptying in reality. As he lay there, still thoroughly knocked out, he had begun to piss himself, not slowing down until he lay in his own puddle. None of his captors had seen this humiliation, but that was not necessarily a good thing. They were not present because they were busy fighting someone who had broken in.

Barbara Gordon had arrived. She had been trailing the Mad Hatter as well, and had found out that he had Dick in captivity. She fought her way to him, not letting anyone slow her down until she found him.

She noticed straight away what had happened to him and felt a pang of sympathy for the young man. His pride would be crushed when he woke up, but she could not let him sleep forever. She set to the task of getting him out of the dream world.

~X~

Dick's wanderings still got him nowhere, and now he had the added discomfort of being stuck in his soaking wet costume. Each step caused it to rub against him in some new, terrible way and he hoped that it would dry soon enough.

And then he was somewhere else completely, staring up at Batgirl.

“Dick?” she asked, and he sat up, looking around and trying to reorient himself. “Are you okay?”

“I think so, I just don't know...” But it all came back to him then, the scuffle he had evidently lost. He realized that everything he had experienced in the maze had just been a dream created by Tetch, and that none of it was real. Except...he still felt wet.

He groaned, knowing full well that the part where he had wet himself had been real. And judging by the sympathetic look on Barbara's face, he could tell that she had already noticed. He groaned again.

“Hey, it's alright,” she said.

“Yeah, but it isn't,” he replied. “I'm a superhero and I pissed myself. That's not supposed to happen, right? I'm pathetic, Barbara.”

“No you aren't!” she protested. “You were out cold, there was no way you could have prevented that. You may be a super hero, but you're still human, and it had to come out eventually. You aren't pathetic for something like that.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't. She did have a point, and he really couldn't have prevented it. Even if he hadn't wet himself in the dream, he couldn't have known that peeing in the dream would equal peeing in real life when he hadn't been aware of the dream in the first place.

“I guess...” he finally said. “Just...promise you won't tell anyone?”  
“Maybe,” she said, winking. “You might have to make it worth my while, though!”

“Oh, I'm sure I can,” he said, taking her hand as they made their getaway.

**Author's Note:**

> How can I help shipping them? Animated series canon, so she isn't Oracle yet. I would have had her be Oracle, but there wasn't really a way to make that work with the story.


End file.
